fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jinx
|kanji = じんぬくす |romanji = Jinnukusu |race = Nekomata |birthday = August 7 |age = Unknown |gender = Female |eyes = Yellow |hair = Violet |blood type = B- |unusual features = Hat |affiliation = God Eater |previous affiliation = Unknown |occupation = Independent Mage |previous occupation = Unknown |partner = Dante Royard |base of operations = Wandering |relatives = Parents (deceased) |marital status = Single |alias = Unknown |magic = Transformation Love Magic Water Magic}} Jinx (じんぬくす Jinnukusu) is a Nekomata and Dante's current partner. After he saved her, she made a contract with him through Familiar Spirit Magic. She is very knowledgeable of the world, but is not strong combat-wise as she has said many times. She can use Transformation Magic to transform into a human form. Appearance Because Jinx is a nekomata, she is able to switch from cat form to human form. In her original form she basically looks like a cat with dark purple fur and large yellow eyes with slit pupils, pointy ears with pale bushy tips and a long curly tail, but she wears a smaller version of her witch's hat and a collar with a round bauble that has three triangles etched into it to resemble a jack-o-lantern's face. As a human she takes on the appearance of a young woman with a lithe, but curvaceous body and large breasts. She has long violet hair, the side strands curling upwards and around like her tail. She has a set of purple cat like ears with a pink tip instead of human ears, which are initially hidden by her hat. She wears a large, funny black hat that looks like a traditional witch's hat from children's stories, the end of it curling downwards and around, again, like her tail. She retains her yellow slit eyes. Her lips are curled like the shape of a "3" number to represent those of a cat. She also has two little sharp fangs in her mouth in human form like cats. She dresses in many types of revealing clothing such as tank tops and bikinis, but her signature outfit consists of a black-blue dress that shows off her shoulders and wraps around her neck, long sleeves that reveal her hands and shoulders, a short skirt with a white frill and long high-heeled boots that curl upwards at the toes. Overall, she looks a witch from children's stories. Personality Jinx is very intelligent and witty, holding intimate knowledge of Earth-Land, ranging from cultures, civilizations to magic and beyond. She has, according to herself, lived for a very long time, but refuses to state her exact age. Although she is incredibly smart, she acts in a very lackadaisical manner and enjoys having fun, whether it is harmless or not. Playful and fun-loving, she is quite affable. Being well endowed in her human form, she has no shame of her naked body in the presence of males. She is also not beyond suddenly appearing out of her cat form in little to no clothing just to see other people's reactions. She loves to do it to Dante and see his flustered expression. She especially loves to tease him until he passes out in a nosebleed. Another note of her eccentricity is that she speaks in a dialect that elders use, such as identifying herself as "washi" (a term that usually old men define themselves with) instead of more feminine terms like "watashi" in both her Human and animal forms. History So far, she refuses to speak about her personal history, even to Dante, whom she says she trusts explicitly. The only thing that is known is that her parents were killed, and that whatever killed them wanted to kill her too. However, she was saved by Dante and has been his partner ever since. Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Master Strategist & Tactician: Despite her laid back attitude, Jinx is very intelligent. Her vast knowledge of the world, and most importantly as she says, the history of man's mistakes allow her to be able to predict most people's true motives almost in an instant. Her strategies and tactics are always designed to be ahead of the enemy and flexible enough to be changed should anything go wrong. Even then, she has another one prepared just in case. She is also able to maintain a calm and mature disposition no matter the situation. In addition to her tactical prowess, she has a keen eye for details and a photographic memory. Just by watching a person she can identify their individual patterns, personality traits and characteristics. She then stores all that information in her memory to use when the situations is, as she says, "just right". Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: According to her, these would probably be her only redeeming features, combat-wise. By combining them with her keen eye for detail, she can predict and avoid some very dangerous attacks. She can run very fast, and has been shown that the more danger she is in, the faster she would run, probably due to her motivation not to die. Magic Abilities Transformation Master: This is probably the only magic she has mastered and is able to use to its fullest potential. So far, she has only shown to be able to transform into a human. Water Magic (水の魔法 Mizu no Mahō): Jinx has extreme proficiency, borderline mastery of water magic. She can use a variety of spells for both offence, defence and support in order to help Dante as much as she can. She is still learning how to improve her magic while he is in Bosco. Her style revolves around her transforming her body into the shapes of different animals, as well as using normal attacks. It has the advantage that even if her bodies are destroyed she can gather herself back together again. *'Water Body': Jinx can turn her body into a mass of water, usually in the form of various animals. This spell renders all form of physical attacks ineffective. However, she must become tangible if she wants to go into the offensive. *'Hell Tiger Rain' (経る虎乃雨 Herutora no Ame): From all parts of her water body, Jinx releases highly pressurized water bullets that fly off at high speed and are able to pierce even the toughest of materials or magic without losing their form. She usually uses this attack when cornered for a crowd control effect. *'Hell Tiger Needle Barrage' (経る虎針連打 Herutora Hari Rendan): Usually a follow up of Rain, Jinx converts the water bullets into sharp needles and manipulates them to return back to her body, thus attacking anyone that is near her and has evaded the previous spell. When used separately as a starter for an attack, the speed is immense however the damage is reduced, because the needles while sharp are not as dense as the water bullets. *'Water Javelin '(水槍 Mizuyari): Jinx can shoot water in the form of a spear that can pierce opponents. The water is higly pressurized and is moving at high speeds, thus capable of piercing some of the toughest materials and magic. Jinx has learned to fire multiple spears from her body at once. *'Great Shark Empress' Judgement' (大鮫女帝の裁判 Daikōjotei no Saiban): Jinx begins sucking the water and moisture from the surrounding atmosphere, taking in the form of a giant shark with more than a dozen of sharp teeth. She then lunges at the enemy with a powerful bite attack, tearing them apart. Afterwards, she implodes dealing massive area of effect damage. It takes some time before she can reform after that however. This spell can be used outside of a body of water however, the mobility is greatly decreased. *'Demon Fish' (鬼魚族 Oni Gyozoku): With this spell, Jinx creates giant fishes made of water that attack the enemy. She can freely control each of them separately, making it harder for the enemy to fight back. It is mostly used for distraction towards some of her more dangerous attacks. While she can use it outside of bodies of water, the sharks' mobility is greatly decreased. :*'Thousand Demon Fish' (千魔魚族 Senma Gyozoku): A much more powerful version of the Demon Fish spell, Jinx creates nearly a thousand sharks out of water that enter into a wall formation and rain down to attack the opponent. Upon biting the enemy or getting close enough, the sharks erupt in explosions of varying size and power. They're capable of being very destructive, as when one exploded, it destroyed a large area of a town in a huge column of explosion which dwarfed the surrounding buildings. If there is a large water body nearby, Jinx seems to be able to summon them without limit, making her capable of overwhelming the enemy with their sheer numbers. *'Water Dragon's Revenge' (水龍の復讐 Suiryū no Fukushuu): This spell allows jinx to shape a large amount of water into a giant, powerful dragon, which hits the opponent with formidable might, dealing physical damage. The ideal place to use this spell is near a large body of water, however Jinx can use it without one. The larger the dragon the more magic is used, also making it stronger and more durable. Love Magic (愛の魔法 Ai no Mahō): is a Caster Magic magic that allows Jinx to cause extreme lust and infatuation within the enemy, essentially making them fall in love. It works by Jinx controlling her pheromones in order to manipulate the perception and feelings of the enemy to a more favorable outcome for her- particularly physical attraction, sexual attraction and in her stronger spells love. Someone with a stronger will can break of this magic, which makes it mainly usable outside of combat. Jinx uses it to mainly extract information or cause a distraction. She managed to take control of a dark guild master and use him to enact the plan for God Eater's rise. *'Enchant' (悩殺 Nousatsu): The spell works by Jinx focusing her pheromones to a certain enemy. The strength of this spell is as such that it changes the visual perception of the target into the perfect example of their ideal partner. The spell, as most others, can be broken with a strong will which makes it unsuitable for direct combat. It is strong enought however, or Jinx to be able to control even a Succubus demon. Trivia * Jinx's concept is taken from Blair of the manga/anime series Soul Eater, by Ookubo Atsuhi. * The theme of Jinx, as chosen by the author, is Celldweller - The Lucky One (Paul Udarov Remix) Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Female Category:Caster-Mage Category:Zikimura